La Inocencia y la Templanza
by Jocasta de Tebas
Summary: Shiryu ha de reparar las armaduras y para ello, tiene que buscar en Jamiel a un hombre muy sabio... Mü.
1. El Niño

****

MÜ X SHIRYÛ

LA INOCENCIA Y LA TEMPLANZA

1— EL NIÑO

Sopla aire fresco, pero no tengo frío. Lo cierto es que me siento extraño. Mi maestro hace un par de días que no quiere entrenar conmigo.

Parece que sólo tenga ojos para él.

Se presentó ante nuestra Torre de Meditación, en Jamiel, con dos cajas de armaduras; consiguió cruzar con vida el sendero encantado, donde la mayor parte de los caballeros que trataron de obligar a mi maestro a reparar sus armaduras murieron en la emboscada de los fantasmas. Pero éste no parece ser como los demás. Es muy alto, con el pelo tan largo como el de mi maestro, pero su color es oscuro como las noches en este lugar. Lleva tatuado un dragón en su espalda, y su rostro demuestra una decisión que a mí me produce escalofríos.

Sé que solo tengo ocho años, pero mis poderes me han hecho madurar mucho para mi edad. Capto percepciones, sentimientos, secretos que las almas pretenden ocultar y sin embargo no lo consiguen.

Mi maestro me encargó que disuadiera al caballero y que le expulsara de nuestro lugar de entrenamiento, pero fallé. El joven, de nombre Shiryû, me agarró por mi vestimenta y trató de obligarme a reparar sus armaduras. Cuando le dije que yo no era Mü, se quedó algo confuso.

Yo me reí mucho cuando Mü apareció, teleportándose, ante sus narices. Aparecía y desaparecía ante su cara perpleja, mientras Shiryû susurraba "debe ser un hombre muy poderoso".

Y sí lo es. Mü de Jamiel es un caballero de los más poderosos de su orden.

Cuando le explicó lo que quería que Mü hiciera por él, mi maestro le contestó que era imposible. Que nadie sería capaz de restaurar las armaduras, ya que estaban muertas. Eso no le impresionó. Estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Mü trató de disuadirlo con el ritual de la sangre sobre las armaduras...

Shiryû se abrió las venas ante nosotros.

Mü me ordenó traerle las herramientas celestes...

  
Las herramientas sagradas. Eso significa que Mü va a utilizar toda su sabiduría en reparar estas armaduras.

Mü sonríe continuamente, desde el momento en que Shiryû se abrió las venas y regó las armaduras del Dragón y de Pegaso con su propia sangre. Mü le avisó que podría morir, pero Shiryû no se inmutó. Le confesó que Seiya, el propietario de la de Pegaso le salvó una vez la vida, y que le debe ese gran favor.

Yo me puse muy nervioso cuando Mü cerró los ojos y Shiryû se acercaba al umbral de la muerte. Mi maestro sonreía, no con su rostro, sino con su corazón, al ver los dos chorros de sangre caer sobre la armadura de Pegaso.

"Si no puedo usar mi armadura porque voy a morir, entonces regaré con mi sangre la de Seiya".

Traté de detenerle, pero Mü me lo impidió.

"Cuanta generosidad" —oí en mi cosmos.

  
Mi maestro y yo hablamos sin palabras. Nuestros cosmos se comunican.

"Creo que quiere morir"

"No todo es tan sencillo como vivir o morir, Kiki"

Siempre habla con acertijos. Pocas veces soy capaz de entenderle.

Le recogimos del suelo, pálido, agonizante. Yo creí que estaba muriendo pero Mü lo impidió. Me daban ganas de abrazarle de la alegría que sentí, pero no tuve tiempo: Las herramientas celestes brillaban tanto que podían dejarle ciego si no trabajaba en las armaduras antes de que la sangre se secara.

Yo velé la primera noche el sueño de Shiryû.

Mü no descansó. Se ató el pelo para evitar que le molestara, se prendió con un broche su manto, y sus muñecas las vendó con las telas de Endimión, para evitar que ninguna gota de sudor empañara su trabajo.

Y mientras trabajaba, sonreía.

Creo que mi maestro siente algo por Shiryû.


	2. El Maestro

2 — EL MAESTRO

"Estoy impresionado con la entrega de éste joven" pensaba Mü mientras terminaba de realizar las complicadas tareas sobre la armadura del Dragón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no arreglaba una armadura con unos útiles tan difíciles de conseguir como los que tenía en sus manos en aquel momento: la sangre de un caballero de corazón puro.

"Sí, estoy realmente muy impresionado". Mü se secó la frente con las telas de Endimión, perfectas para evitar que ni una sola gota de sudor impregne el metal. "Y es tremendamente hermoso, quizás uno de los jóvenes más hermosos que he visto... aunque hace tanto tiempo que estoy solo, que cualquier cosa que tenga más de ocho años me parecería atractiva"

Sonrió con la idea. Hacía años que no se relacionaba con nadie que no fuera su pequeño y vivaracho aprendiz Kiki. Le satisfacía enseñarle las artes que algún día le convirtieran en caballero de Aries, una vez él se retirara... o muriera. Mü aún era un hombre muy joven, pero tiempos difíciles estarían al llegar si el joven Shiryû les había encontrado.

Pero Kiki era muy pequeño para hacer sentir a Mü que estaba vivo...

Quizás Shiryû sí sería capaz.

Con la punta de los dedos rozó ligeramente sus marcas faciales. Todos los guerreros del Carnero Blanco carecían de cejas, pero tenían dos motas sobre el hueso de la ceja de vivos colores.

Aquellas originales marcas eran la fuente de su poder de empatía. Sentían en sí mismas el dolor y la alegría de los corazones de los que estaban cerca de ellos.

Levantó la vista de su trabajo, y pensó en Shiryû. Tan joven y tan poderoso... como él mismo una vez, hacía tantos años.

"Me siento tan solo..." Movió la cabeza y siguió con su tarea. Aquellos pensamientos sobre su soledad le impulsaban a hacer locuras tales como desaparecer varias semanas para escalar los picos más escarpados de las cercanías de Jamiel. Kiki se quedaba muy preocupado cuando Mü se iba, pero a veces la presión del corazón y del cuerpo había que liberarla con duros ejercicios.

Dejó las herramientas en el banco de trabajo, se levantó y buscó con su percepción a su aprendiz. Notó su tristeza, el joven Kiki se sentía desplazado por el visitante.

Kiki... tenía tanto que aprender aún... era como un hijo para Mü.

Se levantó y miró las sombras que la luna proyectaba en las piedras que marcaban el paso del tiempo en Jamiel. Era la hora de dar la cena a su invitado.


	3. El Caballero

3 — EL CABALLERO

He muerto... no he conseguido hacer reparar las armaduras y Seiya jamás me perdonará... Veo un resplandor... es la puerta del Reino de los Muertos... me apetece caminar hacia ella, pero no puedo... Seiya me salvó, me salvó la vida y tengo que devolverle el favor aunque sea a costa de mi vida...

"Despierta, es hora de comer"

Shiryû movió la cabeza, tratando de orientarse. Pero la voz provenía de su cabeza, no del exterior.

"Otra vez ese cosmos dulce, ese cosmos lleno de amor que me habla... no soy capaz de abrir los ojos, no soy capaz de incorporarme, no sé ni siquiera dónde estoy pero este cosmos me arropa, me abriga con su calor. Me gustaría tanto agradecerle lo que hace por mí..."

"Deja los agradecimientos para cuando te encuentres en condiciones de luchar, joven amigo, y bebe del cuenco, te hará sentir mejor"

"¿Puedes leer en mis pensamientos?"

"Bebe, muchacho, bebe y luego duerme"

"Me gustaría agradecerte lo que haces por mí"

"¿De qué manera?"

"De la que te hiciera más feliz. Siento tu soledad"

Silencio.

"¿Dónde estás?"

Silencio.

"¿He dicho algo que te haya incomodado?"

Silencio.

Shiryû agarró el cuenco y se bebió todo el contenido. Pero sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar al descubrir que el cosmos que le arropaba, se había ido.


	4. La Comunión de las Almas

4 — LA COMUNION DE LAS ALMAS

"Siento tu soledad"

Mü le dio muchas vueltas a la frase mientras terminaba de reparar la armadura de Pegaso. El joven que portaba aquella vestidura debía ser muy importante para Shiryû, ya que por él había traspasado lo humanamente inteligente adentrándose en lo humanamente estúpido.

Una simple herida que se hiciera y su corazón bombearía toda la sangre hacia el exterior y la muerte le sobrevendría por hemorragia. A pesar de todo su poder, Mü no podía evitar aquella decisión. Uno solo de sus dedos sobre el corazón de Shiryû y el joven no pendería de un hilo cada vez que se enfrentara en combate, pero para Mü aquella decisión significaba mucho más que una locura. 

Para Mü era una entrega total.

Subió un par de pisos de la Torre, y pasó ante la pequeña habitación dónde reposaba Shiryû. Se detuvo delante de la puerta y le observó, con la cabeza apoyada en el marco, detenidamente, con los ojos soñadores, y media sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Shiryû dormía profundamente.

Kiki se acercaba, su cosmos era un hervidero de dudas.

—¿Qué hacéis, maestro?

—Contemplar a nuestro invitado.

La contestación de Mü dejó perplejo al niño.

—¿Contemplarlo? ¿Para qué?

—No hay un motivo. Simplemente tiene un rostro que apetece contemplar.

Kiki levantó una de sus marcas faciales a modo de arqueo de cejas.

—Maestro, es un hombre.

—¿No existe la belleza en los hombres, Kiki?

—No lo sé, maestro. He visto a pocos hombres que sean hermosos, como el dios Apolo, o el semidiós Hércules de las ilustraciones de mis libros.

—¿Soy hermoso yo a tus ojos, mi joven discípulo?

—Sois mi maestro. Nunca lo había pensado.

Mü le miró de manera grave.

—Escúchame, Kiki. No dejes jamás que ideas preconcebidas y prejuicios nublen tu percepción. Ten tu mente abierta a cualquier idea.

—Sí, maestro.

El niño se marchó, meneando la cabeza.

Aún era muy joven, pero tenía que hablarle de estas cosas para evitar que en su cabeza prendieran sentimientos contrarios al amor, a la igualdad, a la fraternidad y el respeto.

No quería que Kiki sufriera lo que Camus había sufrido por culpa de su endiablado maestro Aristeo.

Lo que le enseñara a Kiki sería la referencia futura del pequeño hasta el día de su muerte.

Si Camus hubiera sido entrenado por alguien menos férreo que Aristeo, en aquellos momentos estaría con Milo y no escondido en algún remoto lugar en Siberia.

Movió la cabeza, con tristeza. Él no era nadie para juzgar ni para hablar sobre los entrenamientos de los demás. Camus había tenido mala suerte a la hora de tener un maestro, pero cada uno debía forjar su propio futuro. Ahora, todos los caballeros del Zodíaco estaban dispersos: Camus en Siberia, Milo en la zona italiana, Shura en España, él en Jamiel, Dohko en China... solo Aioria permanecía en Grecia.

Seguía sintiéndose muy solo.

"Me estás observando, lo noto"

Mü se sobresaltó.

"Eres el hombre que me está reparando las armaduras"

"Sí, lo soy"

"Y porqué me observas"

"Porque eres digno de observar"

Shiryû sonrió.

"Sigues sintiéndote solo"

"Desde hace algún tiempo, sí"

"Aun no me he recuperado lo suficiente para poder hacerte compañía"

"No es necesario que estés en plena forma para acompañar a un ermitaño y a su aprendiz"

Shiryû giró la cabeza, y sus ojos, cerrados, enfocaron hacia la cara de Mü.

"Me gustaría agradecerte lo que estas haciendo por Seiya y por mí"

"No es necesario, muchacho"

"No me has entendido. Deseo hacerlo"

Mü se quedó gratamente sorprendido.

"Quiero que tu cosmos beba del mío, y evitar tu soledad, hasta que me vaya de tu casa"

"Eres dueño de una gran generosidad, Shiryû del Dragón"

Shiryû dejó que Mü se acercara a él, y le hizo una leve seña de que se sentara a su lado, en la cama. Quiso abrir los ojos pero el otro se lo impidió. Se quitó una de sus muñequeras y con la tela de Endimión, la más suave que existía, le vendó los ojos.

"¿No deseas que te mire?"

"Mírame con los ojos de tu cosmos"

Shiryû abrió la boca y se quedó quieto. Sentía a Mü muy cerca, pero éste no parecía querer actuar.

"¿No deseas besarme?"

"Eres demasiado joven. No puedo hacerlo"

"Sé que velas mi sueño. Tu cosmos no es igual al del joven aprendiz que parece odiarme"

"Kiki no te odia, simplemente ha de abrir su experiencia a terrenos que jamás había tenido que explorar. Aquí, en estas montañas, siempre hemos estado los dos solos, ningún guerrero consiguió traspasar el camino encantado que pudiera contarlo"

"Vuestros cosmos son tan diferentes... el de él siente una curiosidad imposible de saciar. Sin embargo el tuyo..."

"¿El mío? ¿Qué ves en el mío?

"Una gran pasión"

"¿Pasión?" "Mi pasión está muerta y enterrada" "Ya no hay pasión en mí"

Shiryû notó la incomodidad en Mü.

Su templanza retenía un torrente desbordante que brillaba, hermosa, en la mitad del lago que Mü utilizaba para representarse a sí mismo.

"Seré joven e inexperto, no lo niego, pero mi entrega es total. Mü, he puesto mi vida en tus manos"

"Ya lo he visto, joven Shiryû"

"Ahora solo me resta poner mi cuerpo entre tus brazos y tratar de llenar ese vacío que tienes en el corazón con el ardor del dragón que habita en mí..."

En la mejilla de Mü brilló una lágrima, como un pequeño diamante que cruzó, audaz, su dulce rostro.

Emoción.

Pasión que pugna por florecer.

Kiki... su pequeño aprendiz... no quiere ver a su maestro como un hombre, sino como un dios. Un dios infalible y con las soluciones precisas para evitar los males en el mundo.

Por eso se siente solo.

Porque él quiere ser simplemente un hombre.


	5. La Entrega

5 — LA ENTREGA

"No podré mirarte a los ojos..."

"Mírame con los ojos de tu cosmos"

Shiryû, concentrado, era capaz de ver dentro del cosmos de Mü. Se representa a sus ojos de la Iluminación como un lugar apacible, tranquilo y lleno de serenidad, aunque una pequeña tormenta amenaza con cubrirlo todo de negrura. Pero las tormentas que podían entristecer el cosmos de Mü duraban muy poco tiempo. Era un hombre muy curtido en las lides de la soledad.

Y además vivir con su aprendiz significaba tener una constante dedicación a tiempo completo.

El caballero del signo de Aries, aún reticente, aceptó la proposición del espigado discípulo de Dohko y se introdujo en la cama con él. Temblaba casi imperceptiblemente, su respiración estaba entrecortada, no deseaba hacer nada que lastimara al joven guerrero del signo del Dragón.

Mü nunca aparentaba nerviosismo, pero su templanza decidió dejarle ser él mismo.

El joven Dragón sabía que su vida estaba en sus manos, y Shiryû no le daba importancia.

Mü le protegería.

Shiryû se colocó de medio lado, para acercarse más a Mü, que estaba boca arriba, ahora más tenso y nervioso. Se apoyó en un codo, y con la mano libre le soltó la túnica, que Mü terminó de quitarse.

El caballero de oro del signo de Aries demostraba su nerviosismo ante un joven que jamás había tenido relaciones con nadie.

"Estás nervioso"

"Sí"

"Tú eres el maestro. Tendrás que enseñarme"

"Casi no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez..."

"Entonces, ¿qué deseas que haga?"

"Que seas tú mismo"

Shiryû sonrió y se acercó a Mü. Con la venda de Endimión colocada sobre los ojos, no podía ver el rostro del caballero custodio del Templo del Carnero, pero sabía dónde estaba, qué sentía y porqué estaba tan nervioso.

Su virginidad le cohibía.

Shiryû deseaba agradar a aquel hombre de mirada hermosa y profunda. Estaba tan agradecido a él que le cubriría completamente con sus besos, serían los primeros besos que la boca del Dragón daría... 

Sus primeros besos...

Shiryû no había besado ni siquiera a Shunrei, con la que se había criado. Dohko reía cada vez que los niños se enfadaban y se peleaban.

"Amores reñidos son los más queridos", gritaba desde lo alto de la cascada, con grandes risas.

Y ahora, él, que siempre pensó que sería aquella niña la primera que lo acariciaría, estaba en el lecho con otro hombre, otro caballero.

"Shiryû, en combate adáptate a las circunstancias. Y sigue ese ejemplo durante toda tu vida, en todos los aspectos" le había repetido Dohko hasta la saciedad.

Jamás unas palabras habían sido tan sabias.

Acariciaba el pecho de Mü, su piel suave y tersa, el caballero cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel inesperado, olvidado y hermoso placer que ya había tenido la suerte de probar en Grecia, mucho tiempo atrás.

Cuando su maestro aún estaba vivo.

La espalda de Mü se tensó, arqueándose y elevando su tórax. Un suspiro salió de su boca, dejando entrever que deseaba más al joven Dragón de lo que había creído en un principio.

Su templanza deseaba abandonarlo.

Sólo una vez le abandonó, y para Mü fue la mejor de sus experiencias: cuando estuvo con Milo.

Pero desde aquello habían pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas...

Y Mü sonrió al ver, en su propio cosmos, la representación de la escena: él, como la diosa Templanza, con su túnica hasta los pies y su espada firmemente agarrada, enfrente de la diosa Inocencia, con su corto peplo, sonriendo, pícara.

Templanza se ruborizaba mientras Inocencia se iba acercando... acechando... provocándola...

Mü se acercó a Shiryû y le besó en los labios. El Dragón suspiró, gimió imperceptiblemente, su espalda también se arqueó y su pecho rozó el de Mü suavemente.

A partir de ese momento, Mü se dejó llevar, siempre observado por la Templanza. Y lo hizo delicadamente, dulcemente, como todo lo que realizaba, como todo lo que decía, como todo lo que pensaba.

Nunca se enfadaba. No iba a empezar a hacerlo ahora.

Y se entregó y aceptó la entrega del Dragón, le besó y fue besado, le abrazó y fue abrazado, le acarició y fue acariciado... el Dragón, con los ojos vendados, la boca abierta, sudoroso, jadeante, recibió los embates del Maestro de Jamiel y su dulce violencia dentro de sí mismo porque así había sido acordado por ambos. Su Inocencia, la niñita diosa que le había acompañado reía feliz mientras contemplaba la entrega de Shiryû, sus largas piernas abrazando la cintura de Mü. Si le había entregado ya su vida, ¿cómo no iba a hacerlo con su cuerpo?

Mü, de rodillas, con el pelo suelto como una gran cascada cayendo por su espalda, sujetaba las caderas del espigado Shiryû mientras se preocupaba de que el joven, que tanto ardor estaba poniendo en aquella su primera experiencia, no sintiera ningún tipo de dolor, solamente el placer que merecía recibir. Daba pequeñas embestidas, escuchando los jadeos del Dragón, y sintiéndose excitado a la par que feliz, a la par de agradecido...

A la par que acompañado.

Se separó del joven discípulo de Dohko y se colocó a su lado, acariciándole el rostro sudoroso, besándole la frente, las vendas de Endimión, la boca que sonreía, colocándole su flequillo indómito...

En su percepción sintió dolor.

Kiki estaba en la puerta.

Se acarició sus marcas faciales, y su rostro por primera vez se mostró preocupado. Shiryû también lo noto, y no pudo evitar preguntarle

—¿Algo va mal?

—Mi joven discípulo me ha visto contigo y he de ir a hablar con él.

Shiryû se sintió culpable.

Mü se giró, mientras sujetaba el cinturón a su cuerpo, listo para ir a hablar con Kiki.

—No, mi joven muchacho, no te sientas culpable. No creo que el amor y el deseo haya que ocultarlos detrás de puertas. Con lo que hay que ser cuidadoso es con la forma de entender ese amor y ese deseo, y por eso he de ir en su busca. Descansa.

Le oyó caminar, sin correr, pero tampoco lentamente. Su paso, firme y elegante, como las marcas faciales de su rostro, convertían a Mü en un ser excepcional, ya no solo por sus poderes _o_ por su capacidad de regenerar armaduras, sino por la bondad de su corazón.

Shiryû supo que no le costaría amarle, que no le costaría entregarse a él nuevamente, aunque también sabía que sus caminos iban parejos, pero no juntos.

Sonrió al moverse y notar un pequeño dolor en sus recién amadas entrañas, el cuidado que había tenido el maestro de Jamiel había sido exquisito.

No le importaría repetir aquella experiencia mientras estuviera en su casa.


	6. Confesión

6 — CONFESION

—Kiki... no te escondas Kiki, acabaré por encontrarte.

El joven discípulo utilizaba sus técnicas con la precisión con la que Mü se las había enseñado.

—Kiki... Acércate a mí, quiero hablar contigo.

El pequeño pelirrojo no contestó.

Mü se concentró y movió sus manos. La neblina que había generado su aprendiz desapareció y descubrió a su aprendiz escondido tras una roca.

—Kiki, ¿Porqué te escondes?

Le oía sollozar.

Mü se entristeció.

—Ma... estro... ¿Le tomarás a él como aprendiz y me abandonareis?

Mü abrió unos ojos como platos.

—¿Quieres explicarme lo que has dicho?

Kiki se acercó y le abrazó. Mü le revolvió el pelo, y le devolvió el abrazo.

—Ahora le tenéis a él. Ya no me necesitáis.

—Tú eres mi aprendiz. Fuiste elegido en el Santuario para que yo te entrenara como mi sucesor, Kiki.

—Pero sé cómo le miráis. Sentís algo por él.

—Es cierto. Siento admiración.

—Y él puede daros cosas que yo no puedo, Maestro.

—Tú me has dado mucho en estos años, Kiki.

Mü sonrió, y le apremió a que volvieran a la Torre.

Kiki se retrajo.

—Habla con tu corazón, Kiki. Dime qué sientes en él.

—Os he visto en el lecho con .. él... le besabais y él os correspondía.

—¿Sientes asco por esa visión?

—No...— Kiki bajó la mirada.

—¿Qué sientes, entonces?

—Me produce dolor y miedo. Dolor porque yo solo soy un niño y él no, miedo porque veo que él puede distanciarnos.

Mü sonrió.

—Nadie me distanciará de mi aprendiz.

—Quiero que se vaya.

Mü le tomó de su pequeño mentón.

—Entonces, violarás las reglas de hospitalidad de la orden.

—Ah— se rascó la cabeza—. No lo había pensado.

—¿Tanto miedo tienes de que me separe de ti, Kiki?

El pequeño volvió a sollozar.

Mü lo alzó, y le abrazó mientras le llevaba de vuelta a la Torre. Kiki se parapetó en el cuello de su maestro, abrazándolo a su vez, y dejando que el miedo y el dolor, el odio y los celos que sentía por el Dragón, salieran por sus ojos transformados en lágrimas, mientras se protegía en el cosmos de su maestro.


	7. Esperanza

7 — ESPERANZA

No fue la única vez aquella que Shiryû y Mü disfrutaron del cuerpo del otro. Mü le amó calmadamente, pausadamente, sin prisa y sin aspavientos. Tal y como era Mü. La personificación de la dulzura.

No dejó que Kiki desarrollara pensamientos de violencia contra el Dragón. Mientras terminaba de rematar las armaduras, le obligaba a que hiciera compañía al joven japonés, que le ayudara a curar sus heridas, que le conociera para así hacerse amigo de él.

Mü sabía que la batalla de las Doce Casas estaba a punto de comenzar, por las cosas que Shiryû le había ido contando, después de sus escarceos amorosos.

Athenea había vuelto a la Tierra, y el joven que compartía su lecho y calmaba su soledad lucharía por ella. Se enfrentaría al Patriarca, la personificación de la maldad, y trataría de expulsarlo del Santuario.

Qué ironía.

El joven amante de Mü, el que se entregaba sin reservas a la personificación de la diosa Templanza, acabaría con el bastardo que mató a su maestro Shion, su dulce y sabio maestro.

Aunque no tenía pruebas, les ayudaría, a Shiryû y a sus amigos, hasta que no le quedara un hálito de vida.

Mü volvía a tener pasión. Volvía a estar vivo. 

Había dejado de sentirse solo.

Visitaría a Dohko, para darle las gracias. Y ahora volvería a tomar las armas, y a empuñarlas para que la Justicia triunfara.

Para que Athenea viviera.


End file.
